What Happens Here Stays Here
by Belle C'est Moi
Summary: When the girls have a girls night out, the guys decide to crash the party. Only it's not quite what they expected. Rated T for language. A good read. So read it. Don't scroll down! You WILL regret it. Lol Just. Kidding. Read or scroll down. I do not care.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas. ^-^

This chapter is rated: T

Enjoy

What Happens here… Stays Here

Chapter 1

Courtney was standing at her locker laughing with her two best friends, Bridgette and Hope. They were gossiping about a rumor that was circling the school. Apparently Samantha, a red head vixen, was caught doing un-lady like things in the bathroom with some guy off the tennis team.

"I never thought she go as low as the tennis team!" Courtney exclaimed laughing harder.

"What's next? Chess team?" Hope said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"The guys on the chess team don't even know her. If she goes there, she be diss and humiliated!" Bridgette wailed beading over. Samantha was the school's bitch. She was evil, worst than Heather! At least with Heather she lets you know she doesn't like you, and decides to make your life hell. With Sam, it's random acts of hatred. She had got all three friends in embarrassing predicaments, just because she was bored. But now it was her getting humiliated.

The 2 minute warning bell rung and the girls said their byes before going to their last class of the class. Courtney walked to her class swiftly. Once she was inside she sighed and sat down right as the bell rung. Creative Writing was her favorite class. The only thing she hated was _him._ Courtney glared at Duncan as he walked in and plopped in his assigned seat next to Courtney.

"Thank you Mr. Wright for not being 20 minutes late to class today." Mrs. Sneed said to Duncan, while he rolled his eyes.

"It's Friday Sneed. I thought I save you the trouble and try to be punctual." Duncan replied. Courtney snorted and Mrs. Sneed rolled her eyes. His punctual was 5 minutes late. Duncan looked over to Courtney as Mrs. Sneed went to her desk to take roll. While the class was socializing, Duncan asked Courtney what was her problem.

"You, and just so you know, 5 minutes late is not punctual." Courtney told him, while digging in her bag for her phone.

"Were you counting the minutes I was gone? I always knew you had the hots for me." Duncan said smugly. Courtney rolled her eyes. This was an everyday thing. He comes in late, and he would hit on her. Then she convinced him and sometimes herself that she's not interested.

"Why would someone like me, a Princess, ever like someone like you, an ogre." She asked him, intrigued by what his answer would be. He thought for a minute before answering.

"Well in Sherk Fiona, a Princess, didn't think she ever like a guy like Sherk. Now look at her! She's an ogre with little ogres running around." Duncan said with a smirk. Courtney made a disgusted face. She pointed her finger at him, almost touching his nose piercing.

"Never. Will I like you. And that was one of the worst Princess movies ever. That was made for boys." Courtney said as she brought her hand back down.

"So today class we will be having a relaxed movie day. It's Friday, and I've had a long week. So we are going to watch Titanic. If you don't want to watch it go to sleep, text, do homework. I don't care, just respect people who are watching the movie." Mrs. Sneed said before going to her desk and starting the movie. Some kid turned the lights off, as the movie began. Courtney, like most of the class, pulled out her cell phone, and started texting. She was texting Hope and Bridgette in an open 3 way Kik group.

**So tonight I'm having a sleep over. The geezers are out for the whole weekend. Total. Freedom. –Hope**

**Sweet! I have been needing some girl time. My brother and his friends are the only people I'm around. -Bridgette**

**Bridgette, you act like you don't like being around your brother's friends. We know you like to be around Geoff, even if you're just in the same room. -Courtney.**

**Right! I told her to just talk to him! But she refuses that she likes him. -Hope.**

**Umm, because I DON"T! I think he's cute. Just cause I think he's cute doesn't mean anything. You guys are the ones to talk! -Bridgette**

**What! I don't like anyone! -Courtney**

**-_- -Hope**

**-_-' Bridgette**

… **Who do you guys think I like? Tell me! -Courtney**

**Duncan! -Hope**

**Wright! -Bridgette**

… **I don't like him. -Courtney**

**Out of all the guys you know, you talk about him the most. I mean its okay in all because… you know his my friend, but I already know everything about him. I don't need to her your love rants about him. -Hope**

**LOL! So true you do rant about him all the time! -Bridgette**

**Shut up! -Courtney**

**Don't get mad Court, when I was in the love game I use to deny my feelings too. -Hope**

**Bye. -Courtney **

Courtney put her phone in her pocket and looked forward at the screen playing the movie. Duncan could not hide his growing smile. He was reading the whole conversation, despite Courtney's multiple attempts to hide her phone from him. Courtney looked over at Duncan, and groaned.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked annoyed.

"I was just imaging you in the scene where he paints her naked." Duncan said bluntly. Courtney punched him in the arm and moved her chair as far away as it would go. Duncan continued to smirk. Courtney hated him so much. They had 3 classes out of 6 together. And she hates that. The immature things he does, annoy her to no end. And the way he looks, green hair? Really? Ugh!

She could go on about all the things she hates about him. But deep inside she could have a longer list of reason she finds something about him intriguing. She just can't figure out if it's good or bad.

The bell rung, and the class ran out the room. Courtney got up and started walking to her locker. Hope and Bridgette were already there.

"Hey Courty Pie! Don't be mad at us!" Hope said giving Courtney a hug. She hugged back, she wasn't mad, just annoyed. Bridgette gave her a really bad picture of herself hold flowers with cursive writing above saying 'Forgive Me' Courtney smile and gave her a hug.

"I wasn't mad." Courtney was with a smile. Hope and Bridgette smiled too.

"We know." Bridgette said.

"So I guess I see you guys later for the part-ay!" Hope said as she walk off with her best friend Evan. Bridgette's brother, Bryce, was walking down the hall with Geoff and some other boy.

"Come on Bridgette. I'm leaving in five minutes, I have a date tonight." Bryce said as he walk past them. Bridgette waved at Geoff as he passed her. He waved back with a smile. She turned around with a lovesick grin.

"Well, you heard him. He has a date, and he's my ride to Hope's." Bridgette said as she started to walk away.

"See you later Bridge." Courtney yelled as she started to walk away to her car. Once she was outside she saw Duncan craving something into a tree. She shook her head.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a delinquent?" She asked. He didn't turn around, he knew it was her.

"Nah, I enjoy it." He said turning around to show her his 'artwork.' It was a skull. Only him.

"Like it?" He asked with a smirk, knowing the answer. Courtney opened her mouth and pretended to stick it down her throat as she made gagging sounds. She stopped, and decided she should go to her car now. Duncan was walking behind her. She didn't feel like asking him why he was do it. She just wanted to go home change and go to Hope's for a relaxing night. Duncan stopped following her and went to his own car and Courtney got in hers. Tonight was going to be a fun one.

_**So Did you enjoy it? I'm trying a little project. 3 person limited and a comedy. I never really done either so bare with me. But I excited for this. My best friend and I were reminiscing about of past sleepovers and how crazy they get and I though of this! It's full of OC's because I wrote it in Creative Writing and didn't want people to know that I was writing about a cartoon. **__** Well I hope you guys enjoy this. I know I will. **_

_**1/20/13 Update! **_

_**Hey guys So the note up there ^^^ was written about a year about during spring break. I know… why wasn't it on Fanfiction earlier? Well I'm a perfectionist, and I was not totally in love with the ending. But I decided NOT to fix it and just upload it. So bare with me on this. It may be a little on the childish and slight unrealistic side. **_

_**But I still love it. And you will too!**_

_**Review, Fave, Follow! **_

_**Love Brianna Banana 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas. ^-^

This chapter is rated: T

Enjoy

What Happens Here… Stays Here

Chapter 2

Hope was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was just her inside the house. Her brother and sister moved out last year, so it was just her and her crazy parents. Her phone started to ring and she answered it without looking.

"Yello?" She said.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Duncan asked on the other line.

"Sleepover with the girls, what about you?" She asked.

"Chilling with the boys." He said.

"Sounds like a boys night out? Is there going to be weed?" She asked taking her attention off the TV.

"Nah, I'm quitting remember? You're the one who made me." He said slightly annoyed. Hope laughed, she remember that month of bother him about the cons of smoking.

"Well I want my best bud to live as long as I do." She joked.

"Yeah whatever. So were coming over later cool?" He asked, but it sounded more like he was telling her that they were regardless.

"Not cool. It's a girls weekend. GIRLS ONLY!" Hope said putting emphasis on GIRLS ONLY.

"Boo. So what are we suppose to do tonight?" He asked as the doorbell rang.

"Don't know, and I really don't care." She said in a loving voice before hanging up to answer the door. It was Bridgette and Courtney. Bridgette was wearing a blue tank top, with blue plaid shorts. Courtney was wearing black short with a white tee. They had all their sleepover stuff in there hands and threw in on the living room floor.

"I'm thirsty Hope!" Bridgette whined as she eyed Hope's Arizona tea sitting on the coffee table. Hope noticed this.

"Have it." She said as she plopped on the couch.

"You and Duncan with the plopping in furniture, learn to actually sit down." Courtney said as she sat down on the couch. Hope gave her an annoyed look.

"I happen to like falling into a seat. Thank you very much." She said, a couple minutes later the doorbell rang. Hope looked at it, then to Courtney with pleading eyes. Courtney sighed then got up to answer the door. It was Roxanna. Roxanna was a punk kid with long black hair. She was really down to earth, and she was one of Hope lifelong best friends. She was wearing jean shorts with a purple tee underneath a black leather jacket, even though it was pretty hot outside.

"Hey Court!" Roxanna said pulling Courtney into a tight hug as she popped on her gum.

"Roxy! I can't breathe." Courtney managed to get out. Roxanna let her go, with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I haven't seen you guys in a long time that's all." She said walking in. Once they were in the living room Bridgette squealed as he gave Roxanna a hug.

"Roxy! I miss you!" Bridgette said letting her go.

"I miss you too Bridge!" She said smiling. Roxanna look at Hope who was still lying on the couch.

"No hug?" She asked

"Umm, I saw you yesterday. Sit down." Hope said to her. Courtney and Bridgette laughed.

"Hope you could really be an ass sometimes." Roxanna said as she sat next to Hope laying on her. Roxanna and Hope relationship was like sisters. They act like they can't stand each other, but they love each other more than life. The door rang again, and Hope got up, knocking Roxanna over in the process. At the door was Izzy, Gwen, Sierra, and Lashawna. They were all wearing shorts with random color tees.

"Hey guys! Follow me." She invite them into the living room. Everyone exchanged their hellos and got comfortable around the tv living room.

"Okay girls, what are we doing tonight? We can go to the teen club, Lotus. Evan said girl get in free all the time or we can go to the movies and eat." Hope proposed. Everyone thought about it.

"Lotus!" Everyone yelled as they got up getting ready to go.

"I haven't been to Lotus before. I always go to Black Rose." Gwen said out loud.

"Oh, Black Rose is the best!" Roxanna said excitedly.

"Well from what I read on my blog, Lotus is the newest and popular club now." Sierra said rebraiding her purple hair.

"Lotus is fun ya'll. Full of cute boys, and has the bomb drinks!" Lashawna said with a big smile. Izzy nodded her head excitedly.

"The drinks are good. They swear there is no alcohol in the drinks but it's a lie. I can taste it." Izzy told them.

"You would know." Courtney said to Izzy.

"Of course Court. You could taste it too, don't act like you don't drink. We played that drinking game 3 times last time!" Izzy said with a smirk. Courtney blushed.

"I told you never to talk about that!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Come on guys lets go." Bridgette said grabbing Courtney's arm and pulling her. There was only three cars so they decided to carpool to the club.

Boys Point of View

Duncan threw his phone on the floor. Hope just hung up in his face and they still did not have any plans. Geoff, Trent, Jason, Evan, Dj, Cody, Owen and Noah were all sitting down in his basement waiting for what they were going to do next.

"So all the girls are at Hope's. They are having a sleepover." Duncan said with an evil smirk. Most of the guys caught on to what they were going to do next.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Owen asked as he ate more chips. Jason got up and took the bag from Owen, and stuffed his mouth with chips.

"It means were going to crash it big boy." Jason said giving him the bag back.

"Who's all over there?" Cody asked, Duncan shrugged.

"Well I know Courtney and Bridgette are over there. Knowing Hope there is going to be a lot of people there." Duncan told him.

"I hope Sierra isn't there." Cody said. Evan laughed.

"Dude all the years I know you, you wanted attention from girls. Now you have it and you're not happy?" Evan said.

"I don't know why, Sierra is a cute stalker to have." Dj said.

"Yeah, at least you don't have crazy chick always up your ass." Noah said annoyed.

"At least she talks to you. She won't even look at me anymore." Owen said sadly.

"Dude! What did you expect? She asked you to choose her or food." Trent said.

"The worst decision ever." Geoff said as he laughed. Everyone started to laugh at Owen's choose.

"I was hungry when she asked me." He defended.

"Owen if a girl every ask you something, say what she wants you to say even if it's a lie. Chicks always love that." Evan, the love doctor, said with a smirk.

"He's right. They love to be right." Duncan agreed. Owen nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Jason asked bring everyone back to the sleepover.

"Okay, so this is what we are going to do." Duncan started with a evil smirk.

_**Chapter two! So this was just kind of a filler to show who is actually in the story. I have a total of 4 OCs in the story, if you got lost. Now that the girls are out partying Duncan and the gang are going to cause some trouble.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas. ^-^

This chapter is rated: T

Enjoy

What Happens Here… Stays Here

Chapter 3

The boys finally made it to Hope's house, they were walking because Duncan only live a block from her. The lights were off and all the cars were gone.

"No one's here." Geoff said.

"Evan I know you know where the spare key is." Duncan said look at him. Evan smiled, and pulled out his key chain.

"No need for a spare. I have my own key." He said walking to the door.

"How did you get a key?" Trent asked.

"She gave it to me." He answered simply as he let them in.

"Why did she give you a key?" Noah asked. Evan closed the door and turned the light on.

"Because i asked for it." Evan said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I like to have full access to this place. Have you been here before it's the ultimate chill pad." He cleared up. Hope's house was grand. Since it was just her there was a lot of space. They had a basement that was converted into a lounge with a small bar down there. They had a music room in her sisters old room, they had a game room in her brother old room. They had a giant TV in the living room, and had a big swimming pool in the backyard. Everyone who's been to the house agreed it was nice to have a key to the place.

"Okay guys, so what are we going to do while they are gone?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, and when are they coming back. I don't want to get caught when they come back." Dj said.

"Dudes, Chill. Evan can just call her and see where they are." Geoff suggested. Evan pulled out his phone and called her.

"Hey Evan!" Hope said over the loud chatter of girl in the background.

"Hope what are you doing tonight? I thought we were going to hang out this weekend." Evan said into the phone.

"I told you next weekend. I'm on my way to Lotus!" She yelled annoyed.

"When are you coming back? Maybe I can stop by?" he asked.

"Whenever it closes! And no, I'm busy this weekend. Sorry bud. I'll see you Monday." Hope lied then hung up.

"They won't be back to around 12. Lotus closes at 11, but they are going to be starving when they leave." He told everyone.

"Going to Lotus doesn't sound like a bad idea. I love to see Courtney try to dance." Duncan joked.

"Courtney try to dance? Dude Courtney can dance. When I went to the party with Hope last weekend we danced together." Jason said. Duncan glared at him, they all knew she was off limits.

"Dude, I tried to say no, but she was mesmerizing." Jason said day dreaming. Duncan threw one of the bags on the floor at Jason's head knocking him on the floor.

"Next time I hear that you been with her, that's going to be my fist." Duncan told him. Even though he and Jason were friends Jason didn't understand that he doesn't like to share, especially his women. Cody got up and picked up a hot pink bra with yellow polka dots.

"Look at this!" He yelled. Everyone walked over to it looked at it.

"Who's bra you think it is?" Evan asked. Duncan picked it up.

"38 DD." He said aloud.

"Lashawna." Everyone said together. Duncan gave it back to Cody.

"I want to find Courtney's bra." Duncan said going through random bags. He pulled out a black bra, 32B. He threw it to Trent.

"That's Gwen!" Duncan said. Everyone was going through the girls bag trying to find bras.

"I have Bridgette's!" Owen yelled. Geoff took the bra from him.

"Dude you got crumbs all in her bra." Geoff said annoyed. Owen said sorry them went into the kitchen.

"I got it!" Jason said tossing Courtney's to Duncan. Duncan looked at it amazed. It was a lace purple bra. 34D.

"Guys her bra is a push up! Princess is trying to be sexy." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Guys it's 11, they should be here in an hour, what's the plan." Dj said.

"Okay since they aren't here and we are already inside we'll hide upstairs and we'll see were things go from there." Duncan told everyone.

"Guys put everything like it was, so they don't notice." Trent said trying to clean up.

Hour Later

The girls walked in the house, they were all sweaty from the hot cramped club. Courtney took off her shirt revealing her pink lace bra.

"Why was it so hot in there?!" Courtney asked. Hope, Izzy and Roxanna also took there shirts off to reveal their colorful bras.

"I gonna hit the pool!" Lashawna said going threw her bag for her swim suit.

"Dude, just go in you underwear." Hope said taking off her pants.

"Or better naked!" Roxanna squealed as she ran outside to the pool. When she outside she took off her bra and jumped in the water.

"Roxy! Keep your underwear on!" Hope yelled as she jumped in the pool. Everyone walked outside and got in there underwear and jumping in the warm water.

"I want to be naked too!" Izzy yelled as she took off her bra, and canon balled into the water.

"Thank god the lights are off." Gwen laughed.

"Right, I really don't what to look at my friend's boobs." Courtney joked.

"Roxy and Izzy are crazy." Bridgette said swimming over to Courtney and Gwen.

"Hope be naked with us!" Roxy yelled from the other side of the pool with Izzy.

"Why?" Hope whined.

"Because you feel free." Izzy said shaking her tatas. Lashawna slashed water on Izzy.

"Girl you are crazy!" She said.

"Ooo Izzy that is so true. I want to be free!" Sierra said as she took off her bra.

"Really?" Lashawna said as she swam over to Courtney.

"Come on Hope take it off!" The topless girls yelled. Hope got out the water, and looked at them.

Inside

"Dude! This is fucking **Awesome**!" Geoff yelled trying to look through the window.

"I really did not need to see Sierra boobs." Cody said as he started to get sick.

"Man I'm glad Gwen has enough sense to not take her shirt off." Trent said happily.

"Guys we shouldn't be peeping in on them." Dj said trying to protect the girls.

"Duncan why do we always invite him, he is a party pooper." Jason said.

"Shh!" I trying to listen to what they are saying." Evan said focusing harder.

"I wish Courtney would take off her top." Duncan said as her checked her out in the water.

"What is Hope doing?" Noah asked as she got out the water. She reached for the back of her bra and took it off. The topless girls yelled while the others slashed her with water.

"Dear lord. Dj is right. We are done looking at them." Evan said trying to pull everyone from the window.

"Dude just because she took off her top doesn't mean anything. There just boob." Jason said trying to she Hopes boobs.

"Nice boobs at that." Geoff said. Duncan stood next to Evan.

"Dudes, don't look at Hope's boobs. That's like my sister, and his almost girlfriend." Duncan said. Everyone but Jason look away from the window. Evan was pissed that he was still looking. So he went over and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Evan! That was rad!" Geoff said. Duncan picked him up with a evil smirk.

"Come on I have a plan." He said as he walked down stairs. He threw Jason on the couch and looked back at everyone.

"Where is Owen?" He asked confused. They all looked around, then heard shrieks from the girls outside. The lights in the kitchen were on, and the girl could easily see Owen digging in the fridge.

Hope got out the water and put her bra back on quickly. She went into the kitchen and glared at Owen.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE OWEN!?" Hope yelled scaring the living daylight out of him.

"Hey Hope, I was just hungry." He mumbled scratching his head.

"You were hungry so you walked to my house broke in and started to raid my fridge!" She yelled even louder.

"Well we were here for awhile and I was starving/" He said backing up a little scared of her. Hope's eye started to twitch.

"We?!" She asked. Then a confused Jason walked in the kitchen.

"Why so loud?" He said as he sat on chair. Courtney and Bridgette came inside to see what was happening and were surprised to see Hope hitting both Jason and Owen with her fist. The rest of the girl came in with their tops on.

"Hope stop!" Roxy yelled grabbing the swinging machine.

"They broke in my house and were watching us while we were swimming!" Hope informed them.

"We're not the only ones here!" Jason grunted still covering himself.

"What?" Lashawna said. Hope grabbed Jason by his shirt and brought him up to her.

"Who the hell is in my house?" She asked no hint of playing in her voice.

"Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Dj, Cody, Evan and Noah!" Jason said trying to protect himself. Hope grabbed Owen and started to take them to the basement.

"Everyone bring a chair down here keep your voices low. We are going to teach these boys a lesson."

_**Hope is piss off! Hell! I would be too if a bunch of boys saw my boobs. But know we are going to get to the real fun.**_

_**1/20/13**_

_**Okay guys! So just a little heads up the next chapter is where the story take a turn for a little childish and slight unrealistic turn.**_

_**But that's okay. The story is still a good read.**_

_**And I love it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas. ^-^

This chapter is rated: T

Enjoy

What Happens Here… Stays Here

Chapter 4

"So what are we going to do with the rest of them?" Gwen asked. Jason and Owen were tied up to chairs in the basement with bandanas around their mouths. There were more chairs in the basement, along with handcuffs and bandanas.

"One step at a time ladies. I told Lashawna to guard the doors, so now we just have to catch them and bring them down her." Hope said handing everyone a pair of handcuffs.

"Then the punishment will begin." Courtney said menacingly. She couldn't believe that Duncan and the other boys were actually peeping on them. "_The audacity of him, when I get my hands on him, I will destroy him." _Courtney thought as she went upstairs. They all put on shirts cover up the chest.

"Okay Lashawna here are your handcuffs, if one of them come pass you cuff them. But don't leave this door. Roxy guard the back door, and same thing for you. Izzy, Gwen, and Sierra stay down here most of them will get pass us. So cuff them once they get down here. Hopefully they will come peacefully. But if not, Izzy knows what to do. Bridge and Court we are going to go and find them. Once we get everyone cuff were taking them to the basement." Hope informed everyone in a whisper, so the boys couldn't hear.

Everyone went to their positions and waited for the boys to start coming. Hope led Bridgette and Courtney up the stairs. All the doors were closed but she had an idea where they were hiding. In the music room. There were many places to hide in there, and it gave a good view of the pool. Hope looked back at Bridgette and Courtney. Hope slammed the door open, and turned the lights on. No one was in there.

"What the hell!" Hope said. Looking in all the possible place to hide. Courtney and Bridgette were in the hallway making sure no of the doors opened while Hope was in the music room.

Then there were sound of footsteps coming from Hope bedroom.

"In here Hope!" Bridgette said opening the door to find the guys standing awkwardly in her room. The three girls walked in the room, and closed the door.

"Here is the deal. We already caught two of you guys, the rest of you can cooperate and come with us, or we can do this the hard way." Hope said crossing her arms. Dj and Noah came forward.

"I had no part in this girls." Dj said as Bridgette started to cuff him, then Noah.

"Why are you cuffing them and where is Owen and Jason?" Trent asked timidly.

"That's for us to know, and for you guys to find out soon." Hope said. Duncan and Evan both rolled their eyes.

"Like you guys can handle us." Duncan said not intimidated by the girls. Hope walked up to him a punched him in the face. He grabbed his eye, and hope cuffed him right there.

"Your dealing with girls who have been peeped on. I wouldn't be so cocky. Now. The rest of you can go down stairs and get cuffed or you can run and get your ass beat them get cuffed away." Hope said as she opened the door. The guys walked out with Duncan in the back. Once the guys were down stairs they were immediately attack by Gwen, Izzy, and Sierra.

"Is everyone cuffed?" Courtney asked. Roxy nodded.

"To the basement boys." Gwen said opening the basement door. Hope had adjusted the lights so each chair had a light on it.

"What the hell Hope." Evan said once he saw the set up and Owen and Jason squirming in the chairs.

"Shut up white boy." Lashawna told him closing the basement door.

"Tied them up." Hope said. Izzy push Noah into the chair next to Owen and sat in his lap.

"Izzy get off of me!" Noah groan.

"No can do Noah. This is what you get for being a peeping tom." Izzy said as she tied the bandana around his mouth, and then started to rope him to the chair. Trent and Dj just sat in the chairs and awaited their fate. Gwen and Lashawna started to tie them up. Cody was begging for anyone besides Sierra to tie him up. Roxy was sitting on Jason's lap talking to him. Duncan and Geoff were just now walking in all the chaos in front of them, until they heard someone clearing there voice behind them. They turned around to see Bridgette and Courtney.

"Don't think we forgot you two." Courtney said as she pulled Duncan into a chair. Bridgette also grabbed Geoff and pushed him into a chair.

"Whoa, Bridgette I never knew you were strong like a dude." Geoff said trying to give her a complement. Bridgette made a face before putting the bandana around is mouth, and then tied him up tightly. Courtney started to tie Duncan up.

"You know, I've always imagined this. You wearing nothing but a t-shirt, tying me up. Only it was in a bed." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Not even in your dreams." Courtney said as she tied him up tighter.

"Hey, seeing you in your underwear is enough to full my fantasies for a lifetime." Duncan told her, and without thinking she slapped him. Hard.

"Keep your comment to yourself Ogre." She said before tying the bandana around his mouth. All the girls stood next to Hope.

"SO now that all of you are tied up, I just want to hear what everyone has to say." Hope said walking over to Owen and taking off his bandana.

"all I have to say is I didn't see anything! I was just hungry!" Owen cried. Hope looked at the girls.

"Any responses?" she asked. No one said anything, so she tied his bandana back. Then she went to Jason.

"All I have to say is that all you girls are beautiful, and shouldn't be afraid of your body." He said flashing them his crooked smile.

"Boy if we wanted you to see out body we would have shown you." Lashawna told him, not buying what he was saying.

"Did you like what you saw?" Roxanna asked, she always had a thing for Jason, even if he was a asshole

"I did." He said with a smile. Roxanna walked up to him with a smile then punched him in his good eye.

"That will stop you from looking at any other girl besides me." Roxy said walking back to the group. Hope went to Noah.

"I just came because I had nothing better to do." He said bluntly.

"You could have come to my place Noah! I'll get naked for you any day!" Izzy said as she flashed him.

"No comment." He muttered. He wouldn't lie, Izzy was a cute stalker to have. She was just a bit extreme for his liking. Hope went to Dj.

"I didn't want to do this. I came to stop them, I tried to protect your innocence. I swear I didn't see anything. My momma wouldn't be proud of me if I did." Dj said honestly. Hope put his bandana back on and went to Trent.

"I am going to be a man and say I did peep. I didn't see everything, but I did see something. I just want to say sorry. This was my only peeping and I plan to not do it again." Trent said. Gwen said a soft awe, before Hope tied him back up. She went to Evan.

"This is all my fault ladies. I opened the door for us to come in." He admitted. Everyone gasped, even Hope.

"I gave you a key, and this is what you decide to do with it?" She said kind of hurt. Only he noticed the hurt in her voice. She tied the bandana on his mouth extra hard then went to Cody.

"I was a part of this but I only saw Sierra. Then I got sick. Please have mercy and keep her away from me." He pleaded. Gwen, Courtney, and Lashawna laughed. Sierra was smiling hard.

"So you were only watching me. Cody you're so loyal." She squealed, as Hope tied him back. Then she went to Geoff, Bridgette was watching him hard to hear exactly what he had to say.

"Umm, I don't know what to say." He said unsurely. Bridgette walked forward.

"Really you have nothing to say? You say all of us half naked and you have nothing to say?" Bridgette groaned.

"Well, you guys are all hot." He said with a crooked smiled.

"I give up." Bridgette mumbled as she came back to Courtney. Now it was Duncan. He just looked at everyone.

"I'm not sorry for anything. I'm actually glad I came here tonight. Like Geoff and Jason said you all are beautiful ladies. But if I have to be sorry for something, I'm just sorry that Courtney didn't take her top off. Princess I thought for sure you would have done it!" Duncan said laughing. Courtney's face turned red, but she didn't say anything. Hope put the bandana back on, and walked over to the girls. They all huddled around her.

"So now that we heard what they all have to say, what do we want to do with them?" Hope asked in a whisper.

"Kill them." Courtney blurted out.

"Not Noah!" Izzy yelled. All the guys looked at Noah who was sweating bullets.

"Something legal guys." Bridgette said looking at Courtney.

"Well everyone here deserves a punishment." Lashawna declared balling up there fist.

"Well everyone but Dj." Gwen said they all looked back at the oversized softy.

"Agreed." They all confirmed.

"What about the rest of them?" Gwen asked.

"Punishment." Sierra said evilly as she thought of all the sexually things she could do with Cody. Izzy, who was thinking the same about Noah agreed.

"I think that's a good idea." Roxanna said eyeing Jason.

"So is that what we're doing?" Hope asked making sure that was the plan. The girls nodded. And they discussed who was punishing who.

"So your fate has been decided." Hope announced. Lashawna went and untied Dj.

"Your free, because we believe you had no actually part in this." Hope said. Dj smiled then ran out of the basement.

"You guys are going to be punish by your punisher." The girls stood in front of the boy they choose to punish.

"You will do what they say, or they will use the taser on you." Hope said.

"Duncan aren't you happy you left your box of these over here?" Hope joked while giving the girls a taser. Duncan glared at her, since his mouth was still covered. Courtney turned her taser on and watched the electricity flow through it. Then looked at Duncan with a fiery smile.

"Well I know I'm happy." Courtney said before walking over to Duncan.

**So chapter 4 kind of silly for my style. But I got to move this along! **** So chapter is 5 is the last chapter. It's more focused on DxC, but of course other will show up. So yeah the end! Review or go away. Just kidding Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas. ^-^

This chapter is rated: T

Enjoy

What Happens here… Stays Here

It was just Courtney and Duncan in the room. Everyone left to different rooms to punish the boys. Courtney didn't want to leave. She had everything she would need down there, not that she need much. The taser was all she really wanted. Courtney was sitting in front of Duncan, who's mouth saw still tied.

"I actually like you like this. No able to move or speak. It's relaxing." She said with a smile. Duncan sat calmly, and didn't try to say anything. He had a plan of his own. When the girls were discussing there 'fate' he had already unlocked the cuffs, and was currently working on cutting the rope. God he loved his pocket knife. It was just a matter of time before he would attack.

"I really want to use this. But I have other things in mind." She pulled out a make-up kit and pulled out a waxing kit.

"You really need to keep yourself together. That isn't cute." She pointed at his uni-brow. Duncan watched her with horror. She was going to wax him for real. From the stories he heard about waxing, they never ended well. Well it did, but it hurt like a Bitch.

"Don't worry, after I wax you, then tase you with the taser we'll be even. After all you went through my bag and saw my bra, and saw **me** and** my** friends half way naked." She apply the waxing strip in the middle of his eyebrow. Then looked him in his blue eyes. She would never admit but he had gorgeous eyes.

"Ready?" She yanked the strip of his face, and he yelled through the bandana. Courtney laughed. Duncan was on the verge of tears.

"Hope was right, These work good." She said looking at Duncan eyebrows.

"Wasn't that bad huh?" She laughed, knowing it hurt like hell. She put the case back where she found it, then walked over to Duncan.

"So now I'll just tase you, then I'm going to be on my way." She turned the taser on, then walk slowly to Duncan. When she was just a foot away, she stopped and frowned.

"I'm having second thoughts about this." She said. Then smile.

"Nah. I think I will enjoy doing this." She said walking faster. She was about to taser Duncan when he grabbed her arm with the taser.

"What the hell!" She yelled confused. With his free hand he took the bandana off.

"You are seriously a nut case. You know that?" He asked as he took the taser out her hands and threw it at the wall, breaking it. He let her hand go, and glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that. If anyone here should be mad it's me!" She yelled.

"You waxed my eyebrow! Then you were going to tase me." He yelled even louder. Good thing Hope's basement is sound proof. Courtney glared at him.

"You saw me half naked." She sneered. Duncan smirked.

"I did see you half naked. And I must say I love to see you all the way naked" He said eyeing her body. Courtney felt disgusted. She didn't want to be in the same room as him alone. So she turned around and started to run to the door. Duncan was fast and pulled her to him before she ever got to the steps.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Quit moving!" He said annoyed, but she didn't listen. Duncan Sighed before pushing her against the wall, pinning her against it.

"Listen here Princess. This can go two ways. You can relax and just chill here with me, or I can hold you so you won't try to leave. Your pick." Duncan said with a smirk. Courtney's eyes widen.

"Neither ." She stated then kicked him in the balls. Duncan let her go and she made a break for the door. Duncan followed her upstairs He was able to get her before she made it out the kitchen.

"HE-" She screamed before he covered her mouth and took her outside.

"Scream and I will pick you up and take you to my house. And I locked the door so there is no going back in." He told her with a smirk. He let go of her mouth and she glared at him. But he just laughed.

"You know you're really cute when you do that." He stated with a smirk.

"Why did you lock the door?" She asked annoyed.

"So you wouldn't try to leave." He said like it was oblivious.

"I don't want to be here with you. If you haven't caught on, I hate you." Her words were meant to hurt him, but they only made him laugh.

"You say that now. But I know you like me." Courtney left out a small laugh.

"I don't like you." She told him seriously. Duncan started to walk over to her.

"If you don't like me, then prove it." He said. Courtney looked at him.

"How would I do that?" She asked.

"Give me one kiss on the lips. If you don't like me this kiss won't mean anything, and I leave you alone forever." He stated. Courtney look to see if her was lying.

"Forever?" She said considering his proposition.

"Forever." He confirmed. Courtney walked over to him.

"If I kiss you, and I prove that I don't like you. You have to swear you will not tell anyone what has happened this night" Courtney said staring him in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I swear. Whatever." He said, and then Courtney's lips met his. Once there lips touch there was spark. Both Courtney and Duncan felt it. That's when Courtney broke the kiss.

"See I don't like you!" She said to him.

"Liar." He called out.

"I'm not lying." She clarified crossing her arms.

"Then kiss me again. I know you felt that." He said pulling her close.

"I have no reason to kiss you again. I-" She was cut off my Duncan's fast lips crushing hers. There it was again. The spark. She wanted to pull away, but damn his lips were making that impossible. Duncan's hands pulled Courtney closer, and her hands went to his chest. Then wrapped around his neck. Duncan smirked into the kiss. He had her. Courtney broke the kiss to get some air.

"So are you going to deny that you don't like me now?" He asked. Courtney took her hands away from Duncan and backed up.

"That did not just happen." She said to herself.

"Princess it did." He said with a smirk. Courtney walked back over to Duncan and pushed him.

"You tricked me!" She yelled, Duncan laughed. She caught on. That was his plan all along. He knew if he got her to kiss him one time, she wouldn't be about to keep hiding her feelings. Courtney pushed him into the water.

"That's what you get for being a jerk!" She yelled, as he came back up for air. Duncan glared at her. Courtney started to giggle. Duncan's Mohawk was floppy on his head, and made him look silly.

"You think this is funny huh?" Duncan said getting out of the water.

"Yeah, kind of." She giggled more.

"This is not funny." He said motioning to his wet hair. He took off his Shirt and threw it on the ground. Then he walked over to Courtney, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Duncan let me go! Your wet!" She yelled.

"And your about to be." He said before picking up Courtney bridal style and jumped into the water. Courtney came up gasping for air.

"What the fuck Duncan!" She yelled. Duncan was laughing now.

"What is so funny?!" She asked annoyed as she slashed him in the face.

"You!" He laughed louder.

"I hate you!" She yelled. Duncan swam over to her.

"You're a big fat lair you know. Just admit you like me. Things would be so much easier." He stated. Courtney watched him swim around her.

"But I don't." She told him once again.

"Then why are you still in the water with me. Why are you still talking to me?" He asked with a smirk. She glared at him then tried to swim away, but he grabbed her foot, and pulled her back to him.

"Nope. You're going to stay in the water with me until you admit that you like me." He said with a smirk. Courtney glared at him, but said nothing.

"Princess I have all night." He said swimming around her. 5 minutes passed by without Courtney saying a word. Duncan was getting bored swimming around but he wasn't going to let her win. He stop in front of her and pulled her close to him.

"Get away from me." She growled. Duncan smirked, and pulled her even closer, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Say it." He whispered in her ear before planting butterfly kisses down from her ear to her jaw. Courtney started to lose breath. She never felt this way with any boy. Duncan then kissed her neck, then started to suck on it. Courtney curled up her toes. She grabbed Duncan's face then brought it to hers roughly. She couldn't help herself, Duncan smirked into the kiss. Duncan pushed them closer to the wall so he could hold them up.

"Whoa! I knew I saw somebody in the pool but I didn't think it was you guys." Bridgette said, making Duncan and Courtney break their kiss.

"Dude is every girl's form of punishment kissing?" Geoff said with a smile. Courtney looked at Bridgette who was blushing.

"I honestly don't know what happened." Bridgette told them. Geoff and Bridgette got in the water.

Duncan smirked at Courtney. She sighed.

"So what?" she said defeated. Then the gate opened revealing Evan and Hope. They didn't notice any of them in the water.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." Evan said bring Hope close to him.

"I can't stay mad at anyone." She said before giving him a kiss.

"Is everyone really hooking up?" Duncan said aloud scaring Hope.

"God Duncan you scared me." Hope said hold her chest.

"Hope are you really hooking up with Evan? I thought you had a boyfriend!" Courtney said getting out the water.

"But you're out here with Duncan in the pool probably sucking face. And Bridgette I see you!" Hope replied, Bridgette blushed again.

"Hey! Let's just say that, what happens here stays here." Evan said pulling Hope back to him.

"I'm cool with that." Courtney said looking at Duncan. Then Cody came outside running nude covering his junk.

"Get her away from me!" he said as he jumped in the pool. Then a half naked Sierra came running after him.

"Cody! I just want to help you!" she yelled jumping in the pool.

"Cody, you son of a bitch!" Noah yelled from the window.

"Noahhh come back over here. Or I'll taser you again." Izzy yelled.

"Is anyone going to help him?" Sierra asked. No one said anything. She sighed then left.

"I'm really glad I decided to crash this sleepover." Duncan said waving Courtney back into the water. Courtney got back in the water and swam to him.

"I am too, but just remember. What happens here… stays here." Courtney said before kissing him again.

**The end! So this was a short story project. Overall I think I did pretty good writing in third person. If you guys have any tips go ahead and tell me! Constructive criticism always helps people. Well the end. **

**12/20/13**

**Sooo… yeah. This is a cute story. A little silly, but still good. It's actually not as bad as I remember it. ;) **

**Well, tell me what you like!**

**Review, Fave, Follow!**

**Love Brianna Banana ! 3**


End file.
